This invention relates to game apparatus for a game which is controlled by the skill of the players. More particularly, it relates to a game device which includes a board which can be tilted by the movement and removal of pieces on the board.
Games involving boards which tilt due to the movement of pieces along the game board have long been known. The following U.S. patents have issued on tilting games of various types:
______________________________________ 479,683 Truman 562,264 Wilcox 596,089 Patterson 797,105 Graves 1,201,974 Kohler 1,215,033 King 2,458,306 Schneider 3,188,089 Odell et al 3,212,202 Heinichen 3,402,929 Glass et al 3,471,147 Glass et al 3,567,221 Stultz 3,613,268 Fowler 3,675,920 Gorman 3,618,949 McLain 3,764,134 Reinertsen ______________________________________
Also the following British patents are of interest:
______________________________________ 1,246,436 Stultz 1,322,100 Glass 1,502,969 Harte ______________________________________
Despite the above relatively large number of game devices which involve the maintaining of the equilibrium of the game board or causing same to tilt as part of the game play, such games have not achieved general popularity. This is true even though it would seem that maintaining the equilibrium of the game board as part of the game play should introduce an interesting further parameter into the game. Irrespective of this history, the inventor has continued to believe and has demonstrated in the marketplace, that with the proper structure and a novel combination of game apparatus and rules, a tilting board game can be produced which has much greater public acceptance than any prior art game of the same general type.